cnsummercampislandfandomcom-20200213-history
Hedgehog
Hedgehog is one of the two main protagonists of Summer Camp Island, along with her best friend Oscar. She made her debut in the independent short The Event as an incarnation. She later makes her first official appearance in the Pilot episode. Hedgehog was voiced by Ashley Boettcher in the pilot and is voiced by Oona Laurence in the series. As Hedgehogs mind is consumed in science and troubled by logic, she continues to fit in time for her friend Oscar and supports him through the hardships of camp. Appearance Hedgehog is a young hedgehog, the same height as Oscar, but shorter than the witches. She has short dark brown fur that mimics a pixie haircut, cream fur only on her face, and rosy cheeks. She wears a maroon long sleeved sweater over a white shirt, with a navy skirt, short ruffled white socks, a purple cone hat, and black mary janes. Biography Hedgehog is a young girl who is best friends with Oscar. It is revealed in the episodes "The First Day" and "Fuzzy Pink Time Babies" that Hedgehog's father Jim wants her to focus on studying and getting a good job so that she will be ready for retirement. Trivia * '''Cabin Flag: '''Textbook * Along with Hedgehog, a few other camper's ages were confirmed in this tweet from Julia Pott. *Due to the events of Hedgehog Werewolf, she turns into a werewolf at full moon, and she is currently learning to accept her werewolf form. *It is shown in the episode "Feeling Spacey", that she alone isn't very emotional, but when combined with Oscar, both are extremely emotional. *In "Time Travelling Quick Pants", it is stated that she enjoys Science Fiction books. *She is a member of the Gold League basketball team, along with Max and Alexa. *As mentioned in "The Basketball Liaries" Hedgehog would rather be truthful and miss out on fun than lie to Oscar about the camp activities that she would enjoy doing without him. *She is a very skilled softball player, easily getting to third base before being foiled by the witches. *Her magical power, granted by the magical ice cream, was mind reading. *A really chill monster lives under her bed and snoops through her diary. *Much like Susie, Hedgehog loves the band "Boy Band". *Her cabin neighbor is Oscar. *In "Fuzzy Pink Time Babies" Hedgehog keeps the cape from Ramona on after defeating the Jabberwock. *Hedgehog is currently the only character to be named after her own species. *Betsy secretly teaches her magic whenever Susie isn't around. *In the OK K.O.! special, “Crossover Nexus”, Hedgehog makes a cameo among the X’ed crowd when Ben (as Four Arms), K.O., and Garnet are walking through the abandoned mall. *Hedgehog and Oscar can become quite sad when they are separated for any significant amount of time. Episode appearances Major appearances * The First Day * Pajama Pajimjams * Oscar & Hedgehog's Melody * Feeling Spacey * Ghost the Boy * The Basketball Liaries * Popular Banana Split * Time Traveling Quick Pants * It's My Party * Monster Visit * Ice Cream Headache * Pepper's Blanket Is MissingPepper's Blanket Is Missing * Hedgehog Werewolf * Fuzzy Pink Time Babies * Computer Vampire Minor appearances * Monster Babies * Chocolate Money Badgers * Saxophone Come Home * Moon Problems * Mr. Softball * Crossover Nexus (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes) Gallery References https://mobile.twitter.com/juliapott/status/1045697854310735872 Category:Characters Category:A to Z Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Werewolves Category:Campers Category:Heroes Category:H